


Asystent diabła

by caseye



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Handsome Jack postanawia zatrudnić asystenta.





	Asystent diabła

**Author's Note:**

> Milion lat mnie tu nie było, wypadałoby to zmienić. Dlatego też powstało to, trochę na fali nowej gry, a trochę dlatego że to naprawdę fajny szip. I tak, wiem, Jack nie żyje a Timothy wrócił do bycia aktorem, ale tutaj rządzę ja a nie Gearbox ;) W tym fanfiku Tassiter już nie żyje, Jack jest CEO Hyperionu, Yvette nie istnieje dla dobra nas wszystkich, Vaughn pracuje w IT a nie księgowości, TFTB i ta część BD2 w której Jack umiera nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Czyli Scooter sobie żyje bezpiecznie gdzieś na Pandorze :(

– Nie waż się dotykać maski – usłyszał szorstki, nosowy głos za plecami. Wzdrygnął się, cofając cybernetyczną rękę niczym oparzony i spojrzał w stronę źródła głosu.

  
W drzwiach gabinetu Handsome Jacka, w którym właśnie na niego czekał, przebywał nie kto inny niż on sam – przystojny i arogancki jak zawsze. Ramiona miał skrzyżowane na piersi; idealna kopia maski zamkniętej w gablocie której właśnie Rhys zamierzał dotknąć, zastygła w grymasie odrazy. Szef Hyperionu miał na sobie niedbale zapiętą stalowoszarą koszulę z podniesionym kołnierzem, niesamowicie obcisłe ciemne dżinsy i materiałową marynarkę z zakasanymi rękawami, na jego przedramionach rysowały się delikatne tatuaże. Rhys przeklął w duchu, koleś był zdolny do uduszenia go gołymi rękami.

  
I w sumie miał do tego pełne prawo, zobaczywszy intruza we własnym gabinecie. Jednakże, kiedy Rhys odwrócił się całkowicie do dyrektora, żelazny wyraz jego maski nieco zelżał.

  
– Panie Jacku, ja nie chciałem, p-proszę mi wybaczyć – wyjąkał Rhys, czując, jak w jego gardle tworzy się gula. Jack nie został prezydentem Hyperionu za nic – musiał ubić kilku kolesi nad nim, nie szczędząc nikogo. Każdy normalny człowiek się go bał.

  
A Rhys właśnie wkroczył nieproszony do jego gabinetu i został przyłapany na próbie bliskich oględzin jego cennej maski. Zaczynał się powoli zastanawiać, czy Jack otworzy zapadnię gdzieś pod jego stopami, czy prędzej wyrzuci go w przestrzeń kosmiczną.

  
– Co, do cholery, robisz w moim biurze? – głos Jacka nieco stracił na ostrym tonie, kiedy ruszył w kierunku swojego biurka, nie spuszczając oczu z intruza. Odgłosy jego kroków niosły się echem po pomieszczeniu. Rhys przełknął, ostrożnie ważąc słowa, które miały być wyjaśnieniem wtargnięcia na teren najbardziej niebezpiecznego człowieka we wszechświecie.

  
– Jestem szefem działu IT – wychrypiał, odwracając się w jego stronę. Chciał ruszyć w kierunku biurka, lecz cybernetyczne oko wykryło zapadnię w miejscu, gdzie stały fotele dla interesantów. Zatrzymał się.

  
– No i? – prychnął Jack, rozsiadając się w olbrzymim fotelu godnym prezesa. Wyglądał w nim na o wiele mniejszego. – To daje ci prawo do węszenia w moim gabinecie?

  
–Nie, proszę pana – odparł Rhys szybko, czując, jak ze stresu poci mu się dłoń. – Zostałem wezwany przez ECHO do naprawy stacji szybkiej podróży. Nie wczytuje map, z tego co zostało mi przekazane.

  
– Ach, tak. – na usta Jacka wkradł się delikatny uśmiech, machnął dłonią w kierunku stacji. – Działaj swoją magię, dzieciaku. I nigdy więcej nie grzeb w moich rzeczach.

  
Rhys odetchnął z ulgą, niemal ugięły się pod nim nogi. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku korytarza, czując na plecach wzrok dwukolorowych oczu szefa. Bycie w jednym pomieszczeniu z najgroźniejszym człowiekiem we wszechświecie odciskało piętno na rytmie jego serca – czuł, że może za chwilę wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, rozbijając się po całym gabinecie. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i uklęknął przed stacją szybkiej podróży, łącząc się z nią dzięki swojemu oku, by móc ją zdiagnozować. Uczucie bycia obserwowanym trzymało się gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy, usiłował odsunąć je jak najdalej i zapomnieć, że obok siedzi koleś, który w każdej chwili mógł do niego podejść i od niechcenia skręcić kark.

  
Zajebiście. Wpakował się w srogie gówno, zgadzając się na awans na szefa działu. Vaughn się cieszył, że jego kumpel wspina się wyżej, tylko co z tego, że teraz był chłopcem na posyłki od naprawy najdrobniejszych sprzętów, bo przecież to szef i się musi znać. Szkoda, że ta banda debili, których miał pod sobą, albo z którymi współpracował, nie wiedzieli nawet jak wymienić papier w drukarce. Biegali do niego z każdą pierdołą, w której uczestniczył jakikolwiek sprzęt.   
Kolejnym minusem bycia szefem było bezpośrednie podleganie pod Jacka. Kolesia, którego bał się cały Hyperion, a który uważał się za litościwego, niezrozumianego bohatera. Kolesia z ego większym niż średnica Elpis i Pandory razem wzięte. Aroganckiego chuja w tajemniczej masce imitującej twarz.

  
Nikt nie wie, skąd wzięła się maska. Legenda wśród pracowników Hyperionu głosiła, że Jack boi się uszkodzić swoją – ponoć – piękną twarz, więc przykrywa ją maską, by to maska zużywała się zamiast twarzy. Prawdą było, że Jack był niesamowicie przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojej maski i twarzy, potrafił jednym ruchem nadgarstka upierdolić ciekawskiemu intruzowi obie dłonie laserem, który był nieodłącznym elementem jego ubioru.

  
Rhys otrząsnął się z wizji odciętych dłoni. Musiał mieć spore szczęście, prawdopodobnie Jack był w dobrym humorze. Wciąż jednak czuł na karku jego wzrok, dyrektor czekał pewnie na jakikolwiek fałszywy ruch, by móc strzelić w niego laserem. Zajebiście. Co za chuj.

  
Informatyk usiadł na ziemi przed stacją, próbując przebić się przez firewall z pomocą hologramu klawiatury, który pojawił się na jego dłoni. Zatopił się całkowicie w cyferkach, rysujących się w jego głowie, w jego uszach szumiała krew. Czuł się jak w transie, którego nie mogłoby przerwać nic.

  
Jednak do jego podświadomości dotarł donośny trzask, który sprawił, że momentalnie zerwał się na nogi i rozejrzał zdezorientowany. Jego oddech przyspieszył, zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wyłączając oko. Spojrzał w stronę biurka Jacka.

  
A raczej Jacków.

  
Przy fotelu, na którym siedział dyrektor, stał jeszcze jeden Jack – niemalże identyczny, z tym że jego twarz nie była zakryta maską. Z dzielącej ich odległości Rhys mógł zauważyć, że twarz sobowtóra do złudzenia przypominała maskę, jaką nosił Jack, zamiast zatrzasku na brodzie miał jednak krótką bródkę. Mężczyzna trzymał rękę na ramieniu dyrektora, uśmiechając się lekko, a na biurku przed nimi leżał przedmiot przypominający lejek, świecący bladym, fioletowym światłem. Źródłem trzasku była prawdopodobnie jednostka CL4P-TP, która została wbita w ścianę nieopodal biurka. Robot ruszał rękami, usiłując się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie.

  
Mężczyźni zdawali się nie zwrócić uwagi na nagły ruch w okolicy stacji szybkiej podróży, więc Rhys usiadł po cichu, modląc się w duchu, by nie zostać rozstrzelanym przez DWÓCH Jacków.

  
– Dzięki za pomoc, pysiu, ale nie powinieneś tu przychodzić. – zaszczebiotał jeden z Jacków, prawdopodobnie ten w masce. Tylko on odzywał się tak do innych ludzi – zdania naszpikowane przesadnie słodkimi wyrazami, które miały wzbudzić zaufanie. – Ta banda debili nie zniosłaby nas dwóch obok siebie.

  
– Tak, tak. – Rhys usłyszał głos Handsome Jacka, ale w bardziej zmęczonym i mniej pewnym wydaniu. Huh. Bliźniacy. Na bank. – Masz to, czego chciałeś. Prawie straciłem przez to łapę.

  
– Nie przesadzaj. Eridianie nie są aż tak agresywni. Zresztą, nawet jeśli, to dostałbyś taką, jaką on ma.  
Dwie pary oczu zwróciły się w kierunku Rhysa, ten szybko odwrócił wzrok ku stacji, która właśnie naprawiał, udając że jest bardzo zajęty. Usłyszał śmiech – nie wiedział do którego z Jacków należał. Zacisnął zęby.

  
– Nie wiedziałem, że zatrudniasz modeli jako woźnych. – odezwał się sobowtór półgłosem, myśląc, że jest niesłyszalny.

  
Rhys prychnął pod nosem tak, żeby bliźniacy go nie usłyszeli. Najwyraźniej obaj Jackowie byli bardzo pewni siebie.

  
– To nie woźny. – odparł równie cicho dyrektor. – To szef działu IT. Sam nie wiedziałem, że tu pracuje, ale chyba muszę się częściej przechodzić po firmie. Może znajdę tu coś ciekawego oprócz tych zasranych gównotrapów.

  
Rhys zanotował w pamięci ksywkę linii robota, który właśnie utknął w ścianie. Nie żeby miał zamiar jej używać, po prostu uznał ją za śmieszną. Pewnie sam będzie musiał naprawić jednostkę, którą któryś z Jacków postanowił powiesić jako ruchomy obraz.

  
– Zostaw trochę dla mnie. – zaśmiał się sobowtór. Rhys bał się spojrzeć w stronę biurka, ale usłyszał zbliżające się ku niemu kroki. Z każdym głośniejszym jego serce biło szybciej. Wreszcie buty zastukały tuż obok niego i dźwięk zamarł.

  
Rhys poczuł ciężką dłoń na ramieniu i wzdrygnął się, zaciskając powieki. Modlił się teraz w duchu, by mężczyzna jak najszybciej zostawił go w spokoju, kto wie, czy brat Jacka był takim samym skurwysynem jak on.

  
– Hej. – usłyszał paraliżujący go szept przy uchu, miał wrażenie, że trzęsie się ze zdenerwowania. Jego nerwy odmówiły posłuszeństwa. – Nie bój się, nie gryzę.

– Tim, zostaw dzieciaka! – krzyknął Jack, w jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie. Ciepły oddech sobowtóra otulił policzek Rhysa, chciał błagać żeby zostawiono go w spokoju, ale głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną.

  
– Odezwij się czasem, jeśli szukasz rozrywki. – kontynuował. – Jestem Szperaczem, mógłbym cię nauczyć korzystać z broni i nie tylko.

  
Rhys wzdrygnął się. Szperacze, czyli poszukiwacze skarbców, byli jednymi z najbardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi na świecie (zaraz po Handsome Jacku). Byli albo kochani, albo znienawidzeni – ryzykowali życie w poszukiwaniu starożytnych, obfitych skarbów.   
I ciekawe w jaki sposób wątły informatyk miałby wzbogacić ich szeregi.

  
Sobowtór odsunął się, ale dłoń nie zniknęła. Rhys wziął głęboki wdech i odważył się spojrzeć na mężczyznę.  
Przed nim, w całej swojej okazałości, stał Jack – a raczej jego sobowtór. Pozbawiona maski twarz rozpromieniona była w uśmiechu, który u prawdziwego dyrektora pojawiał się sporadycznie – częściej był to złośliwy grymas, który w zamyśle miał jedynie przypominać uśmiech. Oczy Tima, gdyż tak nazwał go Jack, również były dwukolorowe – jedno zielone, drugie niebieskie. Ciemnobrązowe włosy ułożone idealnie względem oryginału, praktycznie nie różnili się niczym – prócz maski i ciuchów. Tim był ubrany w żółtą koszulkę Hyperionu, brązową marynarkę i nieco luźniejsze spodnie niż Jack. Zza paska spodni wystawały kabury z dwoma pistoletami – jeden lśnił błękitnym blaskiem, drugi – zielonkawym. Rhys nigdy nie widział broni z tak bliska – mimo, że pracował w firmie zajmującej się ich budową.

  
Chłopak nagle poczuł się przytłoczony. Zapragnął wrócić do swojego skromnego biura i już nigdy z niego nie wychodzić. Nie otwierać drzwi nikomu, może poza Vaughnem.

  
– Zostaw go w spokoju, Timothy. – głos Jacka zabrzmiał łagodniej, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. Nastała cisza, która trwała może ułamki sekundy, ale dla Rhysa wydawały się wiecznością, dwóch Jacków wpatrywało się w siebie przenikliwym wzrokiem, a na ich twarzach nie widać było kompletnie żadnych emocji. Rhys chciał coś powiedzieć, chciał wstać i wyjść, jednak coś go przed tym powstrzymywało – i nie była to dłoń na jego ramieniu.

  
To był, niewątpliwie, najdziwniejszy dzień w jego życiu.  
Dłoń zniknęła z jego ramienia, Timothy odsunął się. Po chwili skinął głową w kierunku Jacka i minął Rhysa, zmierzając do wyjścia. Ten spojrzał w kierunku szefa, który uśmiechał się nonszalancko jakby cały świat należał do niego i Rhys mógł przysiąc, że Jack puszcza mu oczko – nie Timothy'emu, a jemu.

  
Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził po tym incydencie w gabinecie Jacka, ale miał wrażenie, że były to niesamowicie długie godziny, podczas których słyszał na zmianę zagłuszone ścianą narzekanie Claptrapa, bicie własnego serca i wesołe pogwizdywanie szefa. Mógł przysiąc, że kiedy wychodził z gabinetu o miękkich nogach i z duszą na ramieniu, odprowadzał go bystry wzrok Jacka, który nucił pod nosem jakąś skoczną piosenkę, w której, o ile Rhys dobrze skojarzył, było coś o tyłkach.

  
Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi gabinetu, Rhys oparł się o ścianę i zaczął hiperwentylować. Mało kto wychodzi stamtąd żywy, a zwłaszcza – jeśli ma lepkie palce i podoba mu się maska Jacka. Szef musiał być jednak w nadzwyczajnie dobrym humorze – może to było dzięki sobowtórowi? Czy naprawdę nie było we wszechświecie osoby, która mogłaby okiełznać humory Jacka poza nim samym w innym ciele?  
Ten koleś musiał mieć nieźle nagrzane w bani – ale musiał być też okrutnie samotny.

  
Kiedy Rhys wrócił do swojego biurka, musiał wyglądać okrutnie blado, czy też słabo – Vaughn wysłał mu wiadomość przez ECHO pytając, czy wszystko było w porządku. Kurwa, nie, nic nie było w porządku. Właśnie wyszedł z gabinetu pojebanego skurwiela, którego było w sumie dwóch. Dwóch pojebanych skurwieli w jednym miejscu, próbujących... no w sumie co takiego? Flirtować z nim? A może zdobyć jego zaufanie a potem rozpruć go dla własnej uciechy kataną, która wisiała w gabinecie? Jedno było pewne – nie planował tam wracać w najbliższym czasie.

  
Nie wiedział tylko, jak bardzo się myli.

  
Kiedy na drugi dzień przyszedł do pracy, odezwało się jego ECHO, głosem Jacka rozkazując mu natychmiast stawić się w jego gabinecie. Rhys zamarł, nie zdążywszy nawet usiąść. Głos w urządzeniu nie brzmiał ani trochę przyjaźnie.

  
Vaughn podszedł do niego pytając, czy oddycha, bo w sumie wygląda blado.

  
– Jakbym nie wrócił w ciągu godziny, to moja kolekcja skarpetek jest twoja. – odparł słabo Rhys, uśmiechając się blado. – Harpia mnie wzywa.

  
\- Znowu? Już zdążył rozwalić to New-U, które dopiero co naprawiłeś? – jego przyjaciel poprawił okulary na nosie.

  
\- Nie wiem, stary. Idę, może wrócę żywy.

  
\- Powodzenia!

  
Rhys machnął mu dłonią, odchodząc w kierunku drzwi. O, bracie, miał przejebane. Jak go wczoraj nie zabił, to na pewno zrobi to dzisiaj. Każdy krok w kierunku gabinetu Jacka sprawiał, że jego nogi były coraz cięższe, a serce coraz głośniejsze. Prawie nie usłyszał dwóch mijanych Claptratów dyskutujących o tym, którego z nich Jack woli bardziej.

  
Kurwa, żadnego, zamknijcie w końcu ryje, niedorobione odkurzacze.

  
Kiedy stanął przed drzwiami do gabinetu, zawahał się. Może lepiej byłoby wyskoczyć przez dok w przestrzeń kosmiczną? A może Jack by go w tym wyręczył? Tyle możliwości. Wolałby nie wchodzić do środka. Może jakaś inna opcja?

  
Odetchnął głęboko i zrobił krok naprzód. Drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując jego oczom boleśnie długi korytarz. Prawdziwy spacer wstydu, nie ma co. Odgłos jego kroków potoczył się za nim echem, jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Może Jack zrzuci go przez pochylnię? Ciekawe ilu ludzi już tam umarło. A może klasycznie, strzał z lasera między oczy? Stuk, stuk, stuk. Z każdym stąpnięciem sylwetka Jacka siedzącego za biurkiem robiła się większa, Rhys był już w stanie dostrzec uśmiech na jego twarzy, kiedy szef się odezwał.

  
\- Co ty, o Nekrotafeyo zahaczyłeś po drodze? – spytał rozbawiony, wyciągając się w fotelu. No nie, tylko po prostu bardzo nie chciałem tu przyjść, pomyślał Rhys. – Siadaj, dzieciaku. Mam dla ciebie propozycję.

  
Jack wskazał mu fotel po drugiej stronie biurka, tuż obok zapadni. Super. Już nie żył. Żegnajcie, owocowe piątki. Już nigdy nie zobaczy się z Vaughnem, umrze w gabinecie Handsome Jacka.

  
Przestąpił ostrożnie zapadnię i usiadł naprzeciwko dyrektora, którego dwukolorowe oczy zdawały się przewiercać na wskroś jego duszę. W tym momencie nie miał pojęcia, czy dalej oddycha.

  
Jack podciągnął się w fotelu i oparł przedramiona na szklanym blacie, pochylając się bliżej Rhysa, przez co ten spróbował się cofnąć – ale jego oparcie ani drgnelo. Wziąż dzieliło ich jakieś pół metra, ale to dalej było trzy metry za mało.

  
\- Słuchaj, powiem wprost. Potrzebuję asystenta. Kogoś, kto pomoże mi ogarnąć ten bajzel, oczywiście za odpowiednią stawkę. Ile ci płacę jako szefowi IT? Piątaka?

  
Rhys zdębiał. O nie. Co to to nie. Wolał wrócić do swojego biurka z daleka od tego despoty i jego humorów. Przełknął, wpatrując się nagle w swoje szalenie interesujące skarpetki. Te miały wzór jednorożca z diamentów, który był ulubioną maskotką Jacka, a który skubał okazałe, ozdobne krzewy gdzieś za jego plecami.

  
\- Proszę pana... – zaczął Rhys, starając się ostrożnie dobierać słowa. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nigdy nie pracowałem na takim stanowisku. Nie sądzi pan, że pański brat byłby lepszy w tej roli?

  
Chłopak zakończył wypowiedź i odważył się spojrzeć na Jacka. Ten uśmiechał się lekko, ale równie dobrze mógł teraz obmyślać plan zabójstwa.

  
-Rhys. – głos Jacka stał się bardziej stanowczy, uśmiech nie zniknął. Fajnie. Koleś musiał zrobić o nim risercz, bo nie znał żadnego swojego pracownika z imienia. Żadnego. Do wszystkich zwracał się per „dzieciaku”, „skarbie”, „bąblu”. Kurwa, jakie to straszne. – Rhysie. Nie chciałbyś, żeby ta zapadnia się otworzyła. Tim nie nadaje się do takiej pracy – w sumie to do mało czego się nadaje.

  
Rhys przełknął na dźwięk słowa „zapadnia”, ale nie opuścił wzroku z Jacka.

  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir, ale ja też się nie nadaję do takiej pracy. Znam się na sprzętach i systemach, a nie na ludziach i „ogarnianiu bajzlu”.   
Jack zmrużył oczy.

  
\- Dziesięć razy tyle ile masz teraz. I obiecuję, że cię nie zabiję przez najbliższe pół roku.

  
No kurwa, zajebiście. Świetnie. Super obietnica, stary.  
Z drugiej strony... Hajs mu się przyda. Może wreszcie wyprowadziłby się od rodziców. I to jaki hajs! Czy bycie poniżanym przez Jacka 24/7 było dobrą ceną za własne auto i mieszkanie i to w niecałe dwa miesiące?  
Rhys westchnął, spuszczając wzrok. Naprawdę potrzebował teraz Vaughna.

  
\- A czy... Mógłbym to przemyśleć? Rozważyć?  
Jack zaśmiał się cicho.

  
\- Naprawdę prosisz mnie o czas do namysłu, podczas kiedy moja oferta jest nie do odrzucenia? Do stawki proponuję auto na własność.

  
\- Panie Jack...

  
\- Mów mi Jack, słońce. – szef wszedł mu w słowo. Rhys odetchnął głęboko po raz kolejny.

  
\- Jack. Chciałbym szybko z kimś porozmawiać, jeśli mogę.

  
Jack wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji i machnął ręką.

  
\- Masz kwadrans. Po tym czasie oferta wygasa.  
Rhys skinął głową i wstał, kierując się ku wyjściu. Odchodząc niemalże biegł, a i tak słyszał za sobą przedrzeźniające „tik, tak” Jacka.

  
Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg gabinetu i zamknęły się za nim drzwi, dopadł swój komunikator.

  
\- Vaughn, słyszysz mnie? Jest sytuacja.

  
\- Omg, Rhys, ty żyjesz! Czego chciał?

  
\- Jeszcze żyję – prychnął – ale mogę nie żyć za piętnaście minut. Słuchaj. Bo ja nie wiem co mam zrobić. Co ty byś zrobił, Vaughn?

  
\- Rhys, mamroczesz. Co się stało?

  
\- Co byś zrobił, jakby dyro zaoferował ci posadę za plus minus pięćdziesiąt kafli miesięcznie?

  
\- Co? Jakie pięćdziesiąt kafli? O chuj chodzi?

  
\- Słuchaj. Jack szuka asystenta. Twierdzi, że ja się nadaję, chce mi dać dziesięć razy tyle ile mam teraz, plus własne auto i chuj wie co jeszcze. Jak się nie zgodzę, to cholera go wie co zrobi, boję się tego typa. – szeptał gorączkowo. Tik, tak, słyszał w głowie. 

  
\- Stary, ja bym na to poszedł dla hajsu. Ale chyba żaden hajs nie wynagrodzi mi bycia suką Handsome Jacka.

  
\- Tu nie chodzi o bycie suką... – zaczął Rhys, ale szybko urwał. Wpadł mu do głowy pomysł. – Idę się targować, trzymaj kciuki.

  
Vaughn próbował jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale jego kumpel wyłączył komunikator i schował go do kieszeni, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku biurka. W głowie szumiało mu milion myśli naraz, chciałby ich teraz nie słuchać, bo wówczas czar by prysł – i znowu byłby wystraszonym człowiekiem. Chciał postawić się Jackowi i mógł za to umrzeć.

  
Jack, zobaczywszy go, wyprostował się w fotelu i zmrużył oczy. O, tak, idę po swoje, pomyślał Rhys. Najwyżej Jack odpuści.

  
Kiedy dotarł do biurka nie usiadł, a oparł się dłońmi o blat i spojrzał na Jacka. Teraz były dwa wyjścia – albo Jack go zabije, albo pójdzie na jego propozycję. Nie mniej jednak, zebranie w sobie tyle pewności siebie kosztowało Rhysa bardzo dużo i po chwili spędzonej na wpatrywaniu się w ciszy w szefa, usiadł z powrotem w fotelu, czując się mały. Jack nawet nie próbował ukryć uśmiechu.

  
\- Jack. – zaczął Rhys, siląc się na twardy ton. – Dwadzieścia razy tyle, własne biuro, karnet na siłkę no i auto. Co ty na to?

  
Szef roześmiał się, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy. Nie był to jednak szyderczy śmiech, bardziej serdeczny i przyjacielski – coś, czego nigdy do tej pory nie słyszał z jego ust.

  
\- Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie. – powiedział przez śmiech, po czym spoważniał. – Niezła z ciebie sztuka. Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

  
„Kurwa, nie wiem, na pewno nie otwieraj zapadni.”

  
Tym razem to Rhys zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Jacka. Reguła siedmiu sekund, po ich upływie na pewno by go nie zabił. A może właśnie to było na odwrót? Kurwa.

  
\- Dobra, Rhys, widzę że ta dyskusja poprowadzi donikąd. Niech ci będzie, sto tysiaków na miesiąc, biuro i auto. Ale siłkę załatw sobie sam.

  
Jack wyciągnął rękę do Rhysa. Ten zawahał się jednak przed odwzajemnieniem gestu. Za łatwo poszło. A może Jack nie był taki zły? Może praca u jego boku miała być najlepszą, jaką do tej pory dorwał?  
Zacisnął zęby i usunął niepotrzebne myśli gdzieś na tył głowy, po czym uścisnął dłoń Jacka swoją cybernetyczną.

  
\- To będzie świetna zabawa, dzieciaku. Przygotujesz sobie umowę? – Jack puścił jego dłoń i wstał, prężąc się dumnie.

  
\- Ja... – zaczął Rhys, ale Jack przerwał mu gestem ręki..

  
\- Żartowałem. Jutro będziesz miał biuro, a na swoim własnym biurku umowę. A teraz spadaj, idź rozsiewać plotki po firmie. – uśmiechnął się.

  
Rhys skinął mu głową i obrócił się do wyjścia.  
To było prostsze niż myślał. Tyle kasy!

  
Kiedy otworzyły się drzwi, czekał za nimi cały jego dział z Vaughnem na czele. Zamarł w pół kroku.

  
\- Vaughn... – zaczął ostrożnie. – Co tu się dzieje?   
Jego kumpel wyglądał na bardzo podekscytowanego, chyba samym faktem, że Jack go nie zabił.

  
\- No i?

  
\- Kiedy zdążyłeś powiedzieć wszystkim?

  
\- Nieważne, zgodziłeś się?

  
Rhys westchnął.

  
\- Jakbyś miał do wyboru śmierć albo własne auto, to co byś wybrał? – uśmiechał się słabo. Vaughn klasnął w dłonie i rzucił mu się na szyję, reszta działu zaczęła poklepywać go po ramionach. Cieszyli się nie dlatego, że Rhys dostał lepszą propozycję pracy, tylko pewnie dlatego, że to na nim Jack będzie odreagowywał, a nie na całej firmie. Bosko.

  
Drzwi za nim otworzyły się znienacka.

  
\- Co to za zgromadzenie? Wypierdalać do swoich biurek, albo was wszystkich wykopię i zastąpię robotami! – wrzasnął Jack. Vaughn odskoczył jak oparzony i zaczął się ewakuować razem z innymi, a Rhys jedynie odwrócił się, patrząc na Jacka. Ten wyglądał na niesamowicie rozbawionego, a nie zdenerwowanego. – Rhysie – dodał, kiedy nikt go już nie słyszał, a jego głos był na powrót łagodny. – Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem?

  
O, kurwa.

  
Kurwakurwakurwa.

  
Właśnie zaczęło do niego dochodzić, że targował się z Handsome Jackiem. Że właśnie w jakiś sposób mu się stawiał. Czy to znaczyło śmierć? A może chociaż najpierw dostałby pierwszą wypłatę? Plis?

  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, Jack – zaczął nieco roztrzęsionym tonem. – Już wypierdalam.

  
Jack parsknął śmiechem i poklepał Rhysa po ramieniu. Haha. Hahaha. Może nie umrze.

  
\- Rhysie, Rhysie. Leć. Zakładam, że masz Bardzo Ważne Sprawy do zamknięcia, bo komuś przecież musisz przekazać biurko. Dla mnie pracujesz od jutra, więc dzisiaj bądź jeszcze przykładną mróweczką i nie denerwuj mnie, co ty na to? Nie chciałbym cię zabijać jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem pracy u mnie, wydajesz się być obiecującym asystentem.

  
Rhys przytaknął i ruszył do biura, które dzielił z całym działem, dziękując w duchu wszystkim świętościom, że Jack jednak go nie zabił. A mógł.

  
Na przerwie lunchowej wiedziała już cała firma. Rhys nie mógł zjeść w spokoju, bo cały czas ktoś do niego podchodził i klepał po ramieniu zagadując, albo wyrażał współczucie, że to jego Jack zabije teraz najszybciej. No. Zawsze o tym marzył. Szef obiecał go jednak nie zabijać – a nigdy nie słyszał o przypadku, żeby Handsome Jack nie dotrzymał obietnicy. Chociaż tyle.

Nazajutrz na tablicy ogłoszeń wiszącej przy wejściu pojawiła się informacja.

  
„Z dniem dzisiejszym kierownikiem działu IT zostaje jego dotychczasowy zastępca, Vaughn Wilson. Rhys Strongfork obejmuje posadę asystenta dyrektora.”  
Super. Przynajmniej nie zostawił Vaughna na lodzie.   
Skierował swoje kroki do gabinetu Jacka, gdzie od wczoraj czekały na niego już wszystkie jego rzeczy – transport został zrealizowany przez mniej lub bardziej narzekających botów, które wysłał szef. Ponoć Jack zdecydował się pomniejszyć swoje biuro, wydzielając w nim miejsce dla Rhysa – przynajmniej tak powiedział.

  
Dlatego wchodząc do biura Rhys zamarł, bo nie wiedział czego się spodziewać.

  
To, co było jeszcze wczoraj olbrzymim, przeszklonym, półokrągłym atrium, zostało podzielone na dwa osobne piętra, do wyższego z obu stron korytarza rozciągały się wijące się schody. Front piętra zwieńczony był balustradą, pośrodku której stał Jack i uśmiechał się dumnie. Widząc go, zaprosił go gestem do góry.

  
Rhys zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy. A co jeśli go stamtąd zepchnie?

  
Odsunął myśl na bok i zaczął wchodzić po schodach. Jack nie chciał przystanąć na karnet na siłownię, więc załatwił mu cardio w pracy. Nieźle. Naprawdę nieźle.  
Kiedy dotarł na górę, okazało się, że piętro było urządzone bardzo podobnie do parteru – pośrodku stało olbrzymie, szklane biurko z dwoma fotelami naprzeciwko siebie, gdzieniegdzie poustawiane były kwietniki, miał również przeszkloną gablotę, która na razie stała pusta. Wszystkie jego rzeczy poustawiane były w kartonach na biurku, przy którym rozgościła się już Butt Stallion. Rhys gwizdnął z zachwytu.

  
\- Ha! – krzyknął Jack. – Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba.

  
\- Dziękuję, Jack. – odparł Rhys, poklepując jednorożca po grzbiecie.

  
\- Obiecałem ci biuro, więc biuro masz. Hej! – dodał głośniej, rzucając czymś w Rhysa, cybernetyczna ręka złapała obiekt. Kiedy Rhys otworzył dłoń, zobaczył w niej lśniący pilot i wiedział już, do otwierania czego służył. – Możesz go wezwać przez ECHO, ale błagam, nie rób tego tutaj. Jest twój.

  
Podekscytowany, schował klucz do auta do kieszeni. Lepszy od tego dnia będzie chyba dzień wypłaty, kiedy zobaczy te wszystkie zera na własnym koncie.  
To chyba dobra cena za bycie popychadłem Jacka. Chyba?

Podczas pierwszego tygodnia pracy jako asystent najstraszniejszego człowieka we wszechświecie nauczył się, że najlepszą kawę znajdzie na Promethei i nawet nie musiał się tam teleportować – wystarczyło mieć na podorędziu jakiekolwiek bota. Nauczył się też, że Claptrapy nie potrafią jeździć po schodach (całe szczęście!), Butt Stallion rzyga tęczą, a jego nowe auto miało niesamowicie przydatną funkcję zmiany lakieru na życzenie. Jack? Jack był skurwielem, czy pracowało się z nim, czy nie. Jedyne, co mogło się zmienić to to, że nazywał go po imieniu, ale Rhys wciąż się go bał – lasery w rękawie, serio? Każdy normalny by się bał. Co do samej pracy z nim – Jack był wymagający. Możliwe, że nawet nieco pedantyczny. Oraz, jak na narcyza przystało – nienawidził, kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Raz, gdzieś już po pierwszej wypłacie i wyprowadzce od rodziców, Rhys był świadkiem wściekłości Jacka, kiedy ten, niesamowicie czymś sfrustrowany, złamał Timothy'emu szczękę.  
Co do bliźniaka Jacka – Rhys wciąż nie miał pojęcia, czym były świecące przedmioty, które przynosił do biura, ale robił to dosyć często. Równie często też przychodził do góry, siadał na brzegu jego biurka i bacznie, w milczeniu, obserwował jego ruchy. Jack często zapominał o jego obecności i potrafił czasem cisnąć w niego tym, co miał pod ręką, gdy usiłował się ewakuować. Rhys nie narzekał na towarzystwo Timoty'ego, to była miła odmiana od spędzania czasu z jego złym bratem bliźniakiem. Możliwe, że to dzięki niemu Rhys nauczył się koegzystować również z Jackiem. Możliwe też, że zakumplował się z Timem. Rhys raz odważył się go zapytać, co się stało z twarzą Jacka, na co usłyszał jedynie: „Nie wiem, nie znam go tak długo”, a kiedy próbował naciskać, Tim jedynie uśmiechnął się i puścił mu oko, po czym wyszedł, odprowadzany przekleństwami Jacka.

  
Minęły chyba trzy miesiące, zanim ludzie w firmie przestali wytykać go palcami, a on sam wdrożył się w szaleńcze tempo pracy z tym debilem.

  
Tego dnia był pierwszy w biurze – co było dziwne, bo Jack zdawał się być pracoholikiem, który nigdy nie sypiał, na bank nie miał rodziny.

  
Kiedy rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu, dosłownie zdążył uruchomić komputer, drzwi do biura otworzyły się. Dzięki swojemu strategicznemu miejscu Rhys miał na nie świetny widok, chociaż on sam często był dla gości niewidoczny.

  
W drzwiach pojawił się Jack, szybkim krokiem zmierzając do swojego biurka. Prowadził bardzo zaciekłą dyskusję przez ECHO i wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego.

  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie możesz go znaleźć! Nawet mnie nie wkurwiaj! – usłyszał Rhys. To był pierwszy raz, gdy widział Jacka w takim stanie. – Nie wiem, zrób sobie wycieczkę na Pandorę albo Eden-6, zapewniam cię, że jest na którejś z tych dwóch planet. Dlaczego, kurwa mam robić robotę za ciebie? Za coś ci płacę w końcu. Masz tydzień.

  
Rhys usłyszał głośny plusk i dał sobie obciąć drugą rękę, że ECHO Jacka właśnie wylądowało w jednej z fontann, zdobiących atrium. Przełknął. Bez namysłu wezwał bota z kawą i w ciszy odliczał sekundy do jego przybycia. 

  
Minuta dwadzieścia, a to rekord.

  
Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się przed botem, Rhys podjął niepewne kroki w dół schodów. Postanowił rozładować atmosferę, choćby miało to go zabić. Kiedy dotarł na dół, Jack siedział przy swoim biurku, przeszukując hologramy map, wyświetlające się z blatu. Byłby nawet go nie zauważył, gdyby nie to, że bot postawił parujący kubek z kawą na jego biurku. Szef podniósł wtedy wzrok, patrząc prosto na Rhysa.

  
Jack wyglądał, jakby nie spał miesiąc – mimo maski, która miała nadać mu idealny wygląd. Jakby coś wyssało mu duszę. Pod oczami miał ciemne pręgi, jego włosy, zwykle ułożone idealnie co do pasma, teraz wyglądały jak po ataku dzikiego kota. Szef siedział zgarbiony, jakby chciał się skulić za hologramami i pozostać niezauważonym.

  
\- Dzięki za kawę, Rhys. – wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok. Jego głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż przed chwilą, wcześniej donośny i wzbudzający respekt, teraz słaby i łamliwy, jakby w ciągu półtorej minuty zawalił się cały jego świat. Rhysowi zrobiło się... przykro?

  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał ostrożnie. Za każdym razem, jak odzywał się do Jacka, brał pod uwagę lasery w rękawie. Dwa razy widział je w akcji, wcale nie było to piękne.

  
Jack odetchnął głęboko i znów spojrzał na niego.

  
\- Nie zaprzątaj sobie tej ślicznej głowy, Rhysie. – odparł, siląc się na uśmiech. – Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko będziesz w pracy.

  
Rhys uśmiechnął się nerwowo, sięgając po kawę od bota. W momencie, kiedy jego cybernetyczna dłoń dotknęła kubka, usłyszał dźwięk iskier przeskakujących po kablach jak przy zwarciu i ręka opadła bezwładnie do jego boku, rozlewając zawartość kubka na kamienną podłogę. Nie poczuł nic – jakby ręka po prostu się wyłączyła. Jack zmrużył oczy i wstał, by ją obejrzeć.

  
Kiedy bot zaczął sprzątać podłogę, Jack wskazał Rhysowi bez słowa jeden z foteli przed jego biurkiem i usiadł na drugim, obracając się tak, że siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie. Serce Rhysa stanęło na moment, a co jeśli teraz go zabije? Jack nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na to, co dzieje się poza czubkiem jego własnego nosa. Miał nadzieję, że Vaughn pamiętał o tym, że w razie jego śmierci dziedziczy skarpetki. Nie słyszał teraz niczego oprócz bicia własnego serca.

  
Jack złapał jego dłoń, drugą ręką sięgając do kieszeni na piersi, Rhys obserwował jego ruchy jak spraliżowany. Możliwe, że miał otwarte usta, skupiał się tylko na gestach szefa. Ten wyciągnął z kieszeni okulary z prostokątnymi szkłami i założył je, jego oczy rozbłysły jak u dziecka z nową zabawką.

  
\- Masz program samoczyszczący? – spytał nagle, przyglądając się ręce. Otworzył zgrabnie jakąś szufladkę, z której buchnęła chmura dymu i kurzu. – Och. Nie masz. – uśmiechnął się i podniósł wzrok. Rhys zamarł. Para dwukolorowych oczu za cienką warstwą szkła przewiercała go na wskroś, chłopak zapomniał jak się oddycha. Nie miał pojęcia, czy paraliżował go strach, czy zachwyt, ale miał wrażenie, że jego skóra płonie. Jack zamachał mu dłonią przed twarzą, Rhys zdecydował się zacisnąć powieki i przełknął, usiłując zmusić się by znów spojrzeć na Jacka. Ten zaśmiał się cicho, jakby znów był zupełnie inna, wypoczętą osobą, jakby założenie okularów miało go zmienić o 180 stopni. – Oko też ci padło? Może ci procesor usmażyło? A może po prostu cię onieśmielam?

  
Rhys otworzył oczy, zdezorientowany. Jack uśmiechał się do niego zza okularów, najstraszniejszy człowiek we wszechświecie siedział stopę od niego i wcale nie wyglądał jakby chciał go zabić.

  
\- Bot, podaj narzędzia. – odezwał się, nie odrywając wzroku od Rhysa, po czym zwrócił się do niego. – Wiesz dlaczego wziąłem cię na tę posadę?   
Rhys pokręcił głową. Nigdy nie słyszał u niego tak łagodnego tonu głosu.

  
\- Timothy powiedział, że powinienem dać ci szansę. Stwierdził, że na pewno cię polubię i nie będę chciał cię zabić, ale ty bałeś się mnie tak bardzo, że zachowywałeś się jak oślepiony jeleń i próbowałeś uciec gdzie tylko się dało. On jednak widział potencjał i śmiał się, że może trochę zmięknie mi serce. – zaczął, odbierając od bota narzędzia i zabierając się za rozkręcanie jego ręki, by pozbyć się kurzu i posprawdzać przewody. Rhys chciał mu powiedzieć, że przecież cała firma się go boi, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Zamiast tego, wbrew swojej woli, jego lewa dłoń ruszyła w kierunku twarzy Jacka i jednego z zatrzasków, trzymających maskę w miejscu. Zanim jednak go dotknął, Jack gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. – Nie rób tego.

  
Znów brzmiał na zmęczonego, jakby cały świat spoczywał na jego barkach. Rhys zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy, dosłownie, nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć kiedy wyciągnął rękę przed siebie trochę dalej, by dotknąć policzka Jacka. Ten podniósł głowę i, wbrew jakiekolwiek logice, przymknął oczy i oparł głowę na jego dłoni. Chłopak poczuł ukłucie gdzieś w sercu, czuł się jakby właśnie okiełznał rozszalałego lwa, od twarzy Jacka biło przyjemne ciepło, które rozlewało się właśnie we wnętrzu Rhysa, który kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co robi. I dalej nie wiedząc, przysunął się trochę bliżej, tak, że ich kolana się zetknęły. Poczuł wtedy rozbijającą się o jego dłoń gorącą łzę, w co nie uwierzył na początku, dopóki Jack nie złapał go mocno w pasie tak, że zakręciło mu się w głowie i posadził na swoich kolanach, wtulając się w niego całym sobą, jak nikt nigdy dotąd. Rhys poczuł obezwładniające ciepło i bezgłośny szloch, który wstrząsał ciałem Jacka, jak również jego samego. Nie minęło długo, nim chłopak mu zawtórował, wbrew sobie, wbrew wszystkiemu – koszula na ramieniu Jacka, gdzie opierał głowę, była szybko wilgotna od łez. Rhys nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego płakał – może dlatego, że schodził z niego właśnie cały stres, którego najadł się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy stałego unikania gniewu Jacka. Marzył, by pozostali w tym uścisku już zawsze, nawet płacząc, nie obchodziło go to już. Byli właśnie jednym splątanym, płaczącym bałaganem.

  
\- Przepraszam. – wymamrotał Jack, usiłując opanować płacz. Jego oddech drżał, dreszcze wstrząsały jego ciało, ale powoli się uspokajał, jednak wciąż mocno tulił go do siebie. – Przepraszam. – powtórzył i zaczął w kółko mamrotać to słowo niczym mantrę, aż jego oddech się nie uspokoił. Powoli wysunęli się ze swoich objęć, patrząc sobie w oczy.  
Rhys bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chciał go pocałować tu i teraz.

  
Jego wnętrze opanowało dziwne uczucie, coś czego nie było tam nigdy dotąd i sam nie potrafił określić, o co chodzi – bo niby bał się Jacka, ale było mu go niesamowicie przykro, chciał go jakoś udobruchać wszystkim, co miał. I może dlatego jego lewa ręka bez jego zgody powędrowała w kierunku twarzy Jacka, by ją pogładzić, by pokazać mu, że wszystko jest okej, że może odpocząć. Jack uśmiechał się blado, jego maska – przypominająca w dotyku prawdziwą twarz – lśniła od łez. Rhys poczuł jedno z ramion Jacka na powrót oplatające go w pasie niczym macka, a ich twarze nagle znajdowały się bardzo blisko siebie. I bliżej. Rhys nie słyszał już niż, prócz szumu krwi w uszach, co ma być to będzie, i tak szedł już do piekła.

  
To on zaczął pocałunek, to jego wargi dotknęły warg Jacka, wilgotnych od łez, ale to Jack pierwszy wepchnął mu język do ust, zachęcając go do przyłączenia się. W tym momencie chłopak miał wrażenie, że serce może wyskoczyć mu z piersi i zacząć żyć własnym życiem, nie obchodziło go to, mógł nawet i umrzeć, byle byłoby to podczas pocałunku z Jackiem. Każda komórka w jego ciele krzyczała – o boże, jak on to robi – każdy nerw zerwał się do pionu, niemalże słyszał alarm w głowie ostrzegający o przegrzaniu systemu. Nie mógł oddychać, ale wówczas nie musiał, nic go już nie obchodziło prócz ust Jacka, jego dotyku, jego obecności.

  
O chuj, całował się właśnie do nieprzytomności z najstraszniejszym człowiekiem we wszechświecie, siedząc mu na kolanach.

  
I wcale nie było mu przykro, bo, o kurwa, jak on dobrze całował. Poza ręką nie czuł też nóg, nie czuł niczego, było mu nieziemsko i równie dobrze mógłby być teraz ciepłą kupką budyniu. Tak się czuł.

  
Jack wolną rękę wplątał w jego włosy, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej, chcąc być jednością. Ich torsów nie dzieliło nic poza cienką warstwą ubrań, równie dobrze mogliby być teraz jednym ciałem. Pod powiekami Rhysa wybuchały fajerwerki, jego żyły płonęły żywym ogniem. Nic się nie liczyło. Niczego nie było.

  
Niespodziewanie Jack pociągnął go za włosy, przerywając pocałunek, na co odpowiedział jękiem protestu. Przez sekundy nie słyszał nic oprócz nierównych oddechów i pulsujących szaleńczym tempem tętnic, ale nie na długo. Jack mruknął niczym dziki kot szykujący się do ataku i wciąż gorącymi od pocałunku ustami zaczął obcałowywać szyję Rhysa, który wczepił dłoń w jego włosy i zawtórował mu pomrukiem. Chciał znów płakać, tym razem ze szczęścia, było mu tak dobrze że już nigdy nie chciał, żeby to się skończyło.

  
\- Jack... – udało mu się wychrypieć między jednym wdechem a drugim, zanim z jego gardła wydarł się mimowolny jęk w odpowiedzi na bardzo nieczyste zagranie Jacka, który przygryzł bardzo wrażliwą obecnie skórę na jego szyi. Usłyszał od niego tylko pomruk, który wysłał wibracje przez jego gardło aż do całego ciała. – Jack, błagam...

  
\- Mhm... – usłyszał jedynie i znów miał wrażenie, że rozpada się na drobniutkie kawałki. Usta przesunęły się wyżej i ciepły szept otulił ucho Rhysa, który zadrżał mimowolnie. – Nie musisz błagać, Rhysie, wystarczy że poprosisz.

  
Rhys zacisnął zęby i oparł dłoń na piersi Jacka, by móc się trochę odepchnąć, zwiększyć dystans między nimi. Kręciło mu się w głowie, potrzebował powierza, ale też marzył o tym, by rzucić wszystko i do końca świata tkwić w objęciach Jacka. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim właśnie działo, ale czuł jakby każda kość w jego ciele zamieniła się w żelka. Odważył się spojrzeć na Jacka, jego oczy lśniły, uśmiechał się tym swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem jakby wiedział że cały świat należy do niego, a jego wargi były wciąż wilgotne i dwa odcienie ciemniejsze od pocałunków. Rhys chciał, pragnął być znowu w pozycji, w której byli trzy minuty wcześniej, a w której obojgu brakowało powietrza, ale jego głowę zaprzątały dwie przekrzykujące się myśli – co jeśli ktoś wejdzie, oraz dlaczego człowiek, którego do tej pory panicznie się bał, tak się zachowywał? Jakby nagle był nim zainteresowany? A może po prostu wcześniej tego nie widział, może to było tam cały czas, tylko potrzebowało silnego kopa?

  
\- Jack, proszę. – wychrypiał, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Proszę, napraw moją rękę.

  
Jack zmrużył oczy, raczej nie to chciał usłyszeć. Uśmiech zniknął, kontakt wzrokowy też, skinął jedynie głową, wypuszczając go z objęć. Rhysowi zrobiło się przykro, nie chciał, żeby tak szybko się to skończyło, ale wrócił na swój fotel, wygładzając krawat. Jack poprawił okulary na nosie, przeczesał palcami włosy i wyciągnął do niego rękę, by ten podał mu swoją prawą. Chłopak to zrobił, jednak drugą rękę położył na kolanie Jacka, gładząc je delikatnie. Widział, jak na usta drugiego mężczyzny wpełza nieśmiały uśmiech, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad splotu kabli i metalu.

  
-Wiesz, Jack... – podjął Rhys, nie czekając na reakcję z jego strony. – Noś częściej okulary. Proszę.

  
Jack spojrzał na niego zza szkieł i puścił mu oko, a on poczuł, jak znowu miękną mu nogi. Nie miał pojęcia, co ten człowiek z nim robił, ale miał nadzieję, że to był tylko początek. 


End file.
